The Ones Who Didn't Care
by Insanely Me
Summary: What would happen if K- Unit weren't nice to Cub until it was to late to make it up to him? Character Death


The Ones Who Didn't Care

**Disclaimer- I don't own Alex Rider. Anthony Horowitz does.**

I remember the first time we meet Cub. If I could, I would go back in time to then but I cant because I'm not Father Time.

I don't know why we resented him so much. I guess it's because we were humiliated. They had put a kid in the SAS. Even worse, they put him in our unit. We never thought that he hadn't wanted to be there. We thought he was a rich, stuck up kid with a rich, stuck up daddy who wanted his kid to go to the army when he grew up. We didn't realize how wrong we were until it was to late.

He stayed with us for a week, maybe two before he left again. We wondered about for a while but before long we forgot all about him. After about two years he came back. He was different this time. He had always been withdrawn but now he just didn't talk. He would answer if you asked a question but that was about it.

If possible, we were even harder on him this time because now we just completely ignored him. If the sergeant told K-Unit to do something, we wouldn't tell Cub about it. Then he would get in trouble. The odd thing was, the sergeant always asked him if he had been told about it and he always told him we had.

He stayed with us for a year. Every other week or so he leave and stay gone for a while and then come back, bruised, battered, and more withdrawn.

Snake was a little worried but we reassured him that if there was anything he wanted to tell us he would. We lied. We knew he didn't trust us, not after every thing we did to him.

I remember when he left for the last time. It had been around Christmas time and we were being really mean to him because we didn't have Christmas of that year.

We didn't think about for a while, thinking he would be back soon. We waited, and waited, and waited. Then sometime in May, the sergeant called us to his office.

That's when we found out about Cub. It turned out he worked for M16, the spy agency. That's why he left all the time. To go on missions. He had came to live with us cause they didn't know where else to put him. His parents had been killed when he was a baby because of a bomb SCORPIA had put in the plane they were in. His uncle had been killed on a mission by a paid assassin and his guardian had been killed by a terrorist group Cub had gotten on the wrong side of.

Apparently, the heads of M16 had thought that he had been talking to his unit and told us everything about what he did. I guess because most units are really close. After all, it's kind of hard to ignore someone you spend all your time with.

But we had managed somehow and now we couldn't make it up to him because Cub was dead.

The sergeant told us how he had died. He had been on a mission when his partner let it slip who they were. His partner had made it out in time put Cub's luck of the devil had finally ran out.

They caught Cub and had tortured him for information about the SAS. When the leader found out he had lived with us, K- Unit, he tortured him even more because he had a personal vendetta against us. He did things to Cub that would have any SAS man blurting out every thing they knew, but Cub had kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't even tell him our code names.

They had beaten him so much that when they started beating him again that his heart gave out.

After that, the rest of training went by in a haze. Soon after we got out, Eagle had gotten a fiancé and were planning to have the wedding sometime next month. Snake had a wife and three kids and now worked as a doctor at St. Dominic's. Fox had recently quit his job with M16 and gotten hitched a few days ago. They were having there honey moon in Germany. I live with my beautiful wife and my daughter who has to be the most spoiled kid I've ever met. Mainly my fault, but still.

I stopped the car and stepped out. I walked over to the grave marked Alex Rider. It said ' Here lies Alex Rider, known as Cub to some, who gave his life to save his friends.'

I snorted, yeah right. He didn't give his life to save his friends. No, he gave his life to save the ones who made him feel lower than dirt. He gave his life to the ones who didn't care.

**AN- Tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you hated it. Comment or don't, it's your choice. Thanks for reading it anyway!**


End file.
